The End as we Know It
by ZombieGalea
Summary: The story of a family split apart by a zombie infection. Please RR, this is my first story so I will need help! Don't be afraid to make constructive criticsm.
1. Chapter 1

**- **The End as we Know It -

**- **Chapter 1 - **Bad Memories** - Alex Galea -

**

* * *

**  
I looked up from my book to see that the enormous line-up I was in had shortened marginally. I picked myself up and took a step or two forward. It was hard for me to concentrate on a book over all the thoughts inside my head, and the moaning mixed with crying, machine gun fire, and the occasional scream of terror did not help the matter. I looked outside one of our Libraries large windows where there were a couple armored trucks labeled "S.W.A.T.", protecting us from the what seemed to be never ending stream of the living dead. Every now and then there would be a pause in the shooting and moaning when the swarms of them were momentarily diminished, but it always began again.

The specific library I was in looked particularly large when browsing for books alone, but in our current situation it looked anything but big. There were children and their parents lining the isles wearing everything from pajamas to suits. The back was covered with drywall without any windows and a couple emergency exit doors and the roof was fairly high, about 15 feet and there was a large skylight in the center. There were windows lining the libraries front side overlooking my son's high school and a parking lot. This is where the police were making their stand against the living dead. They were shooting over their truck doors and resting inside them. Whenever a zombie came into their range, the head would be immediately blown off. I found it strange why they would not simple aim for the torso, but it dawned on me how in Alex's the movies zombies could only be killed by destroying the brain. It was always exciting when someone had to come in. The army would open the front door and cover the people as they scrambled from their car to safety.

I thought to myself about how I got here. My seven year old daughter Rosaline had no clue what was happening and I could not find the right way to explain it to her. I thought of saying, "the dead are coming back to life and eating people", but it did not seem a fitting statement for a seven year old. My three dogs presented a problem too. I could not simply leave them behind; they were a part of our family. I decided to take them with us and hope for the best. The few valuables we took along were only what Alex had recommended; some food and a couple toys to keep Rosaline entertained. I loaded everything into the car and took off.

My daughter than came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, inquiring in a childish voice when it would be our turn. I reassured her that she would be able to talk with her daddy and big brother soon. She accepted my reply with a somewhat satisfied "okay" and dove back into her book, "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe".

I began wondering about my husband and son were doing now. I had received calls from them both, prior to me arriving here. My son Alex had called me from his friend's house expressing his longing to see us, but assured me that he was safe enough. Luckily, the house he was at belonged to Justin, and was loaded with guns and various other killing weapons. I had never actually liked the fact that Justin had so many guns, until now. It was from him that I found out where I should go and just how urgent it was. Alex also informed me that He would stay connected to msn so try and get on as soon as you reach the library. I agreed, knowing that it would be wise to save my cell phone battery for an emergency.

Immediately after hanging up the phone I set off. During the adventure of driving to our library I had came close to vomiting from the gruesome images that I had been exposed to. I raced down our street, catching glimpses of neighbors running around like idiots with zombie-like creatures staggering towards them like elderly cats after a rather tasty mouse. Our minivan turned the corner to another chaotic scene; I was so busy telling Rosaline to play with her gameboy and not to look up that I had no time to swerve. The boy's head had been ripped from his body leaving a trail of blood across the road before I even realized what was happening. I was too afraid to stop, but I did not feel like driving anymore. I listened to the loud beating of my heart, and did not even notice the ringing of my cell phone. Now, being a mom that has just killed a boy likely under five years of age, the conversation did not go over well. It consisted mainly of my taking my displeasure of the whole incident out on my poor husband. He assured me that it would be okay but I begged to differ. "He has no fucking head anymore!" I exclaimed into the phone, completely ignoring the fact that Rosaline was in the back. He managed to calm me down and ended the call by saying that he would meet us at the library as soon as he could.

I convinced myself that they were indeed alright; Alex was probably having some fun with his friends and I'm sure that my husband Chris was racing through the streets like he would in his favorite video game, "Driver". I suddenly noticed that while I had been daydreaming I had moved up the line quite a bit. I was now only a couple of people away from being able to use the MSN messenger on one of the three available computers. I looked over at Rosaline to make sure that she was not getting into any trouble. She always had a nose for that sort of thing ever since she had been a little girl. I can still remember coming home one day to see her covered in wheat, sugar, and other baking supplies. She had received a cut to her arm in the process, but was tough about it and stuck out the pain without letting out a tear. She had always been good at holding back her emotions, but zombies were a totally different thing. Presently she was talking with another girl that looked to be a year or two older than her. I was thankful that my daughter had found someone to play with, I had no clue how long this crisis would last and a companion would be nice.

I beckoned her over as one of the computers opened up, the lady who had been using it burst into tears as she walked past me, I gave her my condolences and hoped to god that the news I received would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**- The End as we Know It -**

**- Chapter 2** - It's Going to Be Alright - **Alex Galea -**

The sun reflected off the curved edge of my computers monitor as I typed in the password as instructed on the sticky note to my right. MSN messenger then processed the instruction and took me into a new menu displaying at least a hundred names and email addresses that I did know. I looked over to the sticky note and followed the second step, add people to talk to. I typed in Alex's email as well as Chris' new MSN account. Alex had convinced him a couple of weeks ago that it would be useful to have in case he wanted to talk to us from his computer at work, or in the car from his blackberry. After I had added them their display names immediately came up, " FUCKING ZOMBIES IN THE BASEMENT " and "Galea Accounting". It was not difficult to figure out which one was Alex, and I began a conversation with him right away. After a couple seconds delay he responded back with "hi mom". He said that they were doing fine but inquired about my situation, I replied saying that we felt safe at the moment. We than began a normal conversation that might take place during a fight for survival against zombies Alex than decided to add Chris to our online chat room. Rosaline and I had totally for gotten about Chris until now, and we suddenly realized that we realized that for all we know he could be dead.

I said hi to him and then waited... I listened to the steady firing of gunshots from the army, and time suddenly seemed to slow down. It was as if I could hear every little sound and see every little movement. I waited, staring intently at the screen, hoping that he would answer, straining every muscle in my body to _make_ him answer... and then he did. It was like a bucket of freezing water had been dropped on me and I snapped back into the real world. Chris confirmed that he was safe for the moment and said that it would only take him a half hour until he could be here. He than inquired how difficult it would be for him to get in? I told them how I had managed to do so;

"Get ready to go Rosaline" I said as we came into the parking lot. The library showed a high resemblance to my vision of what a military base might look like; multiple men on the roof with sniper riffles, a couple S.W.A.T. trucks, and a few dozen men with riffles in front of them. We skidded to a stop, quickly leashed up our dogs, but decided against getting opening the door at the last second. A zombie was a step away from our van, and in no time at all had threw himself into our front windshield, nearly braking trough. Rosaline threw out a high pitch scream as I yelled for help. The foul creature pounded on the glass, trying with all his might to get through. His emerald eyes were focused on us intently as his blood issued off of his mangled face onto our windshield. Our dogs saw this and began freaking out, they barked like you would not imagine and growled wildly as if trying to protect us. The stance taken by them did not help Rosaline, she had never witnessed our pets acting like this and it scared her even more. She huddled against me and shoved her head into my chest. It was obvious that pain meant nothing to the living dead, he had been pounding so hard at our windshield it had just about fallen, and with one final blow from his broken and bloody fist, it caved in. Just then a shot rang out. His head was torn into pieces with the force of the sniper bullet and has brains flew onto the pavement. A couple of men then came along to help us into the Library, and, with a little convincing allowed us to bring in our pets.

"But you should not have as much trouble as me" I concluded. The reply: "well fuck me" from Alex, and a usual husband wife phrase in a fight for survival against zombies, "are you okay honey?". I assured him that Roseline and me were just a bit shaken up, but we had not been hurt. After going over some arrangements and receiving a few suggestions from Alex we decided that we would contact each other again tomorrow. And within 5 minutes of me giving up my computer a blue honda came to a halt out front. Chris quickly ran out of his car and got his golf clubs from the trunk, with the army shooting down the approaching zombies as he did so. They then opened up the doors wide and a sweaty Chris stumbled in. He ran over to kiss me and Rosaline and seemed very relieved to see us again. "It's going to be alright" were his first words to me, I guess he could tell that I was afraid. It helped. He said that Alex had told him to bring in the gold clubs in case we had to protect ourselves, I could imagine that a driver to the head could sure fix one of them zombies good.

As night approached everyone slowly started to fall asleep. The army had been handing out sleeping bags and pillows for the last hour or so and now the library's floor was lined with people. When our family layed down we were only feet away from out temporary neighbor. The place was starting to stink now and the smell of body odor and urine was becoming overwhelming. Many children have probably wet themselves from fright and I am sure that a lot of adults had to go too. But what was worse than the smell was the sound of moaning from the zombies, I did not know how I was going to sleep with them,..._the_ _zombies_. I did not like calling _them_ zombies, it sounded so much like the creatures in movies that would always give Alex nightmares. But I did not like thinking of them as the living dead, it just creped me out too much. It made me think of my parents getting up from their graves and trying to kill me, _me_ their daughter who they had always loved so much. I fell asleep beside Chris and Rosoline thinking to myself how his whole thing just did not make any sense, but than I remembered what Chris has said to me, "It's going to be alright".


	3. Chapter 3

**- The End as we Know It -**

**- Chapter 3** - Chaos - **Alex Galea -**

I opened my eyes and sat up, I had no clue how my parents could sleep with all the noise. I whispered: "Chris", and went to tap my father on the shoulder, but than decided not to. I layed down again and looked straight up into the darkness. I began thinking about when my mother and I had been driving in the car. She has seemed so distressed when talking to my dady, I wondered how grandpa was doing. Than stopped when I realized the likely answer. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep.

After what seemed like an hour of my best attempts at rest I decided to find a good book to read, I had already finished "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe", a fairly satisfying novel. But this time I wanted something special. I picked myself up and rummaged through my bag until I found my game boy. It's back light would have to substitute for a flash light. I navigated through the masses of people, and finally reached my destination of the "teen interest" section. My parents had always said that I was an advanced reader and I thought there there would be no better time than now to try a new genre, even if it is a couple if years beyond my age level.

After scanning the shelf I found an interesting one and sat on the cold floor. As I read it the gun shots slowed down, and the moaning became louder, but I payed no attention ,...until _it_ happened. A shout for help sounded outside followed by a sickening scream. Then a fury of shots rang out. I assumed that most people in the library were now awake and tried to make my way back to my mother. I did not know what was happening, but it could not be good. As I made my way to my mother another scream was thrown out. I became panicked and picked up my pace as a result. Than as the gunfire stopped entirly and moaning took over, a new sound became apparent, pounding. Nobody knew what was happening but everyone just stood still,...until the sound that we had all feared rang thought the library: the cracking of glass.

The moaning grew loud as they riped there way in, I now ran towards where my family should be, but tripped over someones makeshift bed. My game boy smashed into the tiles along with my head. I picked myself up wooziy and stumbled away from the screams. I touched my forehead and stared at the blood on my hand, trying my hardest not to slow down. I had little control over my body and had to try with all my might to keep moving away. I dropped to my knees and crawled toward the back, away from the horror behind me.

I could not believe this was it. I had only lived for seven years, but it seemed that was all I was entitled to. I thought of my friends from school, my cousins, my family, my pets. I could not help it, I cried. I cried because of all the stuff I would miss out on, and all the people I wanted to hug goodbye. I thought of my pets and remembered how I had never wanted Indy on my bed, why if I could only spend a second longer with him. And my kitten Mosses, oh what I would give to run my hand threw her beautiful silky fur. My world began to go black and I started to become light headed. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a dark figure standing over me with out stretched arms.


End file.
